


Coffee Post in a Strom

by myEttie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Coffee Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Castiel, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moving In Together, Sheltering from a storm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry potter references because why not!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: With a code red weather alert for city, Dean Winchester keeps his coffee shop open for those needing shelter from the storm. What will happen when a wet, bedraggled Dr Novak seeks refuge?**note the rating change**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a bit of a to do in Ireland recently with scary weather all over. It inspired this, what ever this ends up being. Mostly fluff I expect.

The coffee shop was eerily quiet for a Monday lunch time. The storm had kept nearly everyone at home. Most businesses hadn't opened, not wanting to risk the safety and wellbeing of their staff and customers. The only reason Dean's Beanz opened, was because Dean, the owner, lived above the shop.

Dean had messaged his staff to stay home the moment the red weather warning was announced for the city. He'd also posted on the shop's facebook page that he was open, and that if anyone needed to take shelter from the storm to drop by. He could offer hot coffee and day old muffins.

He'd had about eight people take up his offer so far. Best he could tell they were all rough sleepers, or close to it. Dean knew how tough life could be. If it hadn't been for Uncle Bobby who knows what would have happened to him and his brother. His mother had died when Sam was about a year old. Everyday after her passing they lost a little more of their father. By the time he was sixteen Dean was working part time to put food on the table and to keep Sam in textbooks for school. Dean made it to graduation, but put off his college scholarship for two years so he could take care of Sam. If Bobby hadn't found out that their dad had disappeared Dean might never have gotten his business degree.  But he did find out, the gruff old man took in the two teenagers and sent Dean off to college assuring him that Sam would go to school and work hard even if Dean was elsewhere.

So yeah, keeping his little coffee shop open, offering people a safe place even for a little while, was the least he felt he could do.

A little after two the bell over the shop door tinkled. Every occupant of Dean's Beanz turned to stare, no one had entered in the past hour, for the simple reason that being outside right now was downright stupid. The wind was past howling, it was screeching through any nook or cranny it could find, the rain was beating against the glass determined to break through. The man that fought his way through the door look completely berageled. His dark hair was plastered to his head, he was breathing hard as though having fought through the wind for some time.

"Jesus, dude, are you Ok?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed in concern. This man wasn't dressed like a rough sleeper, he was in a suit, with a thin tan trench coat over. He was however drenched, Dean was certain his skin was wet under his clothes.

The man attempted to reply, nodding as he began to shiver all over.

"Let's get you dry" Dean stated, tugging on the man's arm, leading him to the stairs by the bathrooms.

As he indicated the wet man precede him up the stairs Dean called out to those in the shop, "help yourselves to coffee, back in two shakes"

By the time he got to the top of the stairs the man was officially shaking with the cold. Dean unlocked his apartment door, and headed directly to the shower in his ensuite, the bigger bathroom had only a tub. He turned on the shower, reducing the heat a little, too hot and the man would feel like he was burning.

"Let’s get you warm" Dean helped the man shed his sodden coat and suit jacket. The man attempted to undo his tie, but his hands were too unsteady. Dean knocked them away gently. "Let me."

One he had the tie and shirt undone, he stepped back. The half undressed man before him was slim, with a toned chest, Dean swallowed thickly, now was not the time. "Towels are here" he indicated a cupboard under the sink, "I'll leave some dry clothes for you on the bed for when you’re done"

"Thank you..." the man whispered.

"Dean"

"Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your kindness"

"Not a problem dude, get warm" Dean smiled as he backed away. Mr Soaking Wet and not terribly sensible, was hot.

Dean returned to his coffee shop, confident that Mr Soaking Wet could be trusted to turn up shortly. He assumed correctly.

Barefoot, dressed in Dean's too big hoodie and sweats, Mr Soaking Wet looked much younger, and a bit sheepish. 

Dean smiled at him, raised a mug to indicate coffee. "Oh yes please, just a drop of milk in it if you have any." Dean nodded, fixing the cup of coffee.

"So, what had you out in this madness?" Dean asked.

"Emergency cesarean, couldn't be avoided. Thought I'd make it back home, it's not far from here, but there are trees down. I'd seen your post this morning, and hoped you were still open. Sitting in the car was worrisome."

"I'm glad you made it here safely..."

"Oh, Castiel, Dr Castiel Novak." Castiel offered his hand. Dean shook it, happy to feel how warm it was now.

"Nice to meet you Castiel. There is a game of cards happening on one of the tables, and that lot," Dean nodded to a large table in the middle on the coffee shop that was occupied by a mismatched collection of grimy teenagers, "found an old monopoly game, that I believe has room for one more."

"Oh no, last time I played monopoly my brother and I ended up not speaking for six weeks." Dean laughed at Castiel's earnestness. 

"Alright then, just grab a seat wherever, I'm going to the kitchen, see if I can't whip up some sort of dinner for people from what I have in stock."

"I could help, I have good knife skills." Castiel smiled as he spoke. Dean liked his smile, it was gummy and made the man's eyes crinkle.

"Sure, come on back, though you could do with putting something on your feet." 

Dean found an ugly pair of crocs, he had no idea where they'd come from but they were better than something heavy dropping directly onto the doctor’s toes.

They worked together easily, Castiels seeming to know instinctively what Dean would look for next. 

He was happy in his life, Dean thought, he really was. Of course it would be nice to share it with someone, but his brother was safe and well, his business was doing well, so all good. And yet the hour spent in the kitchen with Castiel, a stranger, was the happiest he'd felt in a long time.

From the smile on Castiel's face Dean thought perhaps he felt the same.  


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid stupid stupid, Castiel knew he should have just stayed in the hospital, but he’d booked the next few days off, his first break in what seemed like a lifetime, he had just wanted to get home, get warm, and stay home for his two week holiday. To hell with the storm, he’d thought. Now with trees down all around him he had to face facts, he’d made a mistake.

The car rocked as it was buffeted by the wind. Rain lashed off the windows, all in all, it sounded like the end of the world. If any nearby trees decided to crash down on his car it would be he thought.

Castiel stared through the glass streaming with rain water, yes the lights looked to still be on in Dean’s Beanz, perhaps they had a generator. Would he make it from the car to the door, half a block away? 

A particularly strong gust of wind rocked the car, Castile couldn’t take any more, he had to risk it.

He shoved as hard as he could against the car door, after much effort it opened enough for Castiel to climb out. Immediately the wind knocked him back against the car, the rain soaking him right through. With a grunt Castiel began to push forward. It couldn’t have taken more than ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Castiel all but fell against the door of the coffee shop, his entire body weight needed to get the door to budge open.

The welcoming tinkle of the shops bell was the most heavenly sound, Cas thought, as the door closed behind him.

"Jesus, dude, are you Ok?" the bell was relegated to the second most heavenly sound as soon as the man spoke. The voice was deep with a wonderful Texan twang. Castile assumed the man must work at Dean’s Beanz, he had an apron tied around his waist, and put down a coffee pot before heading to Castiel’s side.

Castiel tried to speak, but he was so cold, he could only manage a nod. The man’s green eyes were filled with concern. That alone warmed Castiel, the man was unfairly handsome.

“Let’s get you dry” Dry sounded good to Castiel. He allowed the heaven sent man to guide him up some stairs and into a warm tidy apartment. 

Once in a small ensuite shower room Castiel tried to remove his wet clothes. His hands however were uncoordinated, shaking with the cold.

The man, angel perhaps, divested Castiel of his coat and jacket. Castiel tried to undo his shirt buttons but found once more that he had not the dexterity.

“Let me” the words were spoken so softly, Castiel could do nothing but let his hands fall to his sides and let this kind hearted man look after him. 

"Towels are here,” the man pointed to a cupboard “I'll leave some dry clothes for you on the bed for when you’re done"

"Thank you..." Castiel whispered.

"Dean" 

"Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your kindness" Dean’s Beanz, Cas realised, owner not worker.

"Not a problem dude, get warm" 

Taking Dean’s instructions to heart Cas spent ten glorious minutes in the warm shower doing just that. 

The clothes left of the bed were a little large on Castiel, but they were so comfortable, soft tracksuit ends, a green t-shirt, and an oversized grey hoodie. Castiel wondered if the hoodie belonged to someone other than Dean. Castiel was 6 foot tall, but Dean had about two inches on him, the hoodie though seemed larger still, it said Stanford along the arm. Perhaps it belonged to Dean’s partner. The thought depressed him a little, Dean was so kind, and very attractive, exactly the kind of person Castiel would have liked to get to know much better. 

With a sigh Castiel headed down stairs, there was no reason for him to tarry any longer, though the sofa did look ridiculously inviting with its cream cushions and fluffy cream throw. It seemed Dean liked to be comfortable. Castiel was down the stairs before he realised he’d forgotten to check if Dean had left him out a pair of socks. It was too late now, the apartment door had locked behind him.

 

Dean smiled at him as he entered the coffee shop, damn, Castiel thought, that smile could stop a bus. Still smiling Dean raised a mug seemingly offering coffee. "Oh yes please,” a coffee mug would give him something to do with his hands, stop him inadvertently touching Dean, “just a drop of milk in it if you have any." Dean nodded, fixing the cup of coffee.

"So, what had you out in this madness?" Dean asked his curiosity obvious.

"Emergency cesarean,” Castiel stated, “couldn't be avoided. Thought I'd make it back home, it's not far from here, but there are trees down. I'd seen your post this morning, and hoped you were still open. Sitting in the car was worrisome."

"I'm glad you made it here safely..."

"Oh, Castiel, Dr Castiel Novak." Castiel realised belatedly that he had never given Dean his name in return earlier. He offered his hand. As Dean shook it, a slight shiver ran through Castiel, not from the cold this time, but from the rough texture of Dean’s palm against his own softer one. 

"Nice to meet you Castiel. There is a game of cards happening on one of the tables, and that lot," Dean indicated a large table in the middle on the coffee shop. Five tired looking teenagers seemed to be setting up a board game, "found an old monopoly game, that I believe has room for one more."

"Oh no, last time I played monopoly my brother and I ended up not speaking for six weeks." Dean laughed, Castiel delighted in this small achievement. 

"Alright then, just grab a seat wherever, I'm going to the kitchen, see if I can't whip up some sort of dinner for people from what I have in stock."

"I could help, I have good knife skills." Castiel smiled as he spoke, hoping against hope Dean would accept his offer.

"Sure, come on back, though you could do with putting something on your feet." 

 

Castiel ended up wearing a rather ugly pair of bright blue crocs as he worked. While terribly unflattering it did mean his toes were safe, additionally they allowed him extra time alone with Dean.

They seemed to work together easily, Dean’s body language was easy to interpret Castiel thought as he held out a plate of chopped onions ready for the pan. 

He was happy in his life, Castiel thought, he really was. Of course it would be nice to share it with someone, but medical school had been time consuming. There really hadn’t been much time for deep and meaningful personal relationships. Perhaps now he’d have time,he thought, he was much more settled now, his job in the hospital assured for years to come so long as he didn’t incur any malpractice issues.The time spent in the kitchen with Dean, a relative stranger, was the happiest he'd felt in a long time.

From the smile on Dean’s face Castiel thought perhaps he felt the same.  


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner ended up being a large pot of bolognese with copious amounts of pasta, and a mountain of garlic bread. It was nearly two day old bread, so Dean figured he might as well use up the lot.  Everyone in the coffee shop tucked in happily. Castiel ended up pressed in to one end of a small sofa, Dean clung in close next to him.

“This alright?” he asked before sitting.

Castiel managed a nod. 

After taking a look around the coffee shop patrons Castiel asked, “Do you know everyone here?”

Dean shook his head, “I know Kevin” Dean nodded toward a young Asian teenager, he’d won the game of monopoly Castiel remembered. “He hangs out here after school a lot, his mom works all hours, says he prefers it here to the library.” Castiel nodded, if he’d had a place this welcoming to study in during med school he’d probably have camped there too. “Personally, I think some of the senior jocks hassle him. I see them pass by here some times, they always make faces, pulling at their eyes and stuff. I banned them the one time they tried to come in. The rest?” Dean shrugged, “Just people needing a place to sit out the storm.”

Before Castiel could reply, a large man, wearing a navy fishermans type beenie, stood up clearing his throat.

The man lifted his glass of milk, “Just to say, em, my names Benny by the way, I just wanted to make a toast to our host!” his smile was evident in his tone, even if it was obscured by his beard. “I’m mighty glad not to have been out in that weather brother, thanking you.” With another nod he sat back down. The others around the table cheered, “Here, here!!” 

Dean blushed bright pink, Castiel thought it highlighted his freckles beautifully. 

Waving his hands to get folks to hush Dean spoke, “Clear your plates or myself and Cas here get all the pie.”

“To pie!” Kevin called out before proceeding to stuff his face with pasta.

Castiel registered the nickname, he liked it.

Dean flushed afresh as he met Castiel’s eye, “Do you mind?”

“What, getting to eat all the pie? Not at all.” Castiel was sure to smile as wide as he could, hoping to reassure this wonder of a man that he could call Castiel whatever he wanted, any time he wanted. 

Dean returned Castiel’s smile.

 

As the evening drew in the storm winds began to ease back. Dean checked his phone for updates, the red alert had been downgraded to yellow. In another hour or so the worst would have passed. He was relieved, his shop was still standing, and from what he could see out the windows the neighboring shops seemed to be in the clear too. 

A shocked gasp had him turning. Cas stood close to another window his body angled so that he could see further up the street.

“Oh dear” he muttered.

“What is it?” 

“My car” Cas nodded at the window. Dean pressed in close behind him to see.

“Well shit!” Dean exclaimed.

“Yes, it is in complete shit.” Cas confirmed. How fortunate was it for him that Dean’s Beanz was open despite the storm, life savingly fortunate apparently. A very large, thick, old looking tree had come down on his Prius, completely crushing the drivers side. Cas shivered as the thought of what would have happened had he stayed inside the car registered with him. 

Dean felt Cas shiver, he pressed closer, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist, his front to Castiel’s back, hoping to comfort him.

Castiel leaned back into the embrace, covering Dean’s arm with his own.

“Thank you” he whispered.

Dean hugged him tighter.

The sound of a throat being cleared had the pair easing apart, a light blush staining both faces.

“I’m gonna head out brother.” 

“What? No everyone should stay the night.” Dean looked out the window again, sure the winds were closer to what you’d expect in late October but why leave when you were safe and warm he thought.

“It’s ok, my usual shelter is open, I just couldn’t make it across town before it got bad. I’ll be fine now.” Dean could tell Benny was adamant, remembering how hard it was to accept people’s help himself, Dean nodded.

“Alright, but if you’re ever stuck for a meal or a hot drink you be sure and come back. Do you hear?”

Benny nodded, “I’ll be sure to take you up on that offer brother.” Nodding in Castiel’s direction he added, “I’m sure that one there will stay the night though.” With a smile and a wink he headed out. Castiel’s blush deepened, mainly because Benny was right. He would stay, if Dean made even the slightest overture towards him Castiel knew he would stay. 

Benny’s departure seemed to spur the others on to do the same. Kevin's mother rang to say she would be home in an hour. Delighted that she was safe Kevin gathered all his belongs, hugged Dean goodbye before dashing out the door less than five minutes after Benny. Ten minutes after that Dean and Castiel were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we think?  
> Also - smut or no smut, or alluded to smut?? Keep teen rating or up it.... help!


	4. Chapter 4

“Em” Cas began awkwardly, “I suppose I should leave too…” to Dean his statement almost sounded like a question.

“You’re welcome to stay, if you want, I mean. Em” Shit Dean thought, real smooth asshat.

Castiel smiled nervously, “I’d be happy to remain here, but if you’d rather I go, I, I mean, I could come back some time.” Cas felt the heat rising in his cheeks, darn it.

“I’d rather you stayed” Dean bluttered out the words before his brain could determine how they’d be interpreted. 

“You would?” Dean could only nod, God why were they so awkward, it seemed like they wanted the same thing.

Castiel moved closer, resting a hand on Dean’s hip. “You are the kindest, most caring man I think I have ever encountered. I would very much like to stay here with you and learn all there is to know about you.”

Dean blinked back his astonishment, Cas wanted to stay, Dr Castiel Novak liked him, him Dean Winchester, coffee shop owner, and he wanted to stay!

“Help me lock up?”

Cas smiled, “Of course.”

Once again they worked together easily, setting the shop to rights in record time. Minutes later Dean had the doors locked and the lights off. Together the pair climbed the stairs to the apartment.

Dean guided Cas in to the apartment with a hand on his lower back. “Do want to sit down? I was thinking I should call my brother, let him know all is OK here.”

“Of course, I should do the same.”

“You have a brother too?” Dean asked, wondering if family was as important to Cas as it was to him.

“Yes, one brother and one sister. Gabriel is a menace but extremely kind hearted, he’s a kindergarten teacher. My sister Anna is a painter. Very talented, but tends to want to be left alone with her work. We all get together for birthdays and major holidays.” Dean watched Castiel closely as he spoke, his expression was open, happy, his voice filled with warmth. The man may not see a lot of his family, but it was clear to Dean that they were important to him regardless. The knowledge made him happy, a warm feeling spread through him.

“Sammy, my kid brother, is in college, final year of law school. He is literally up to his neck in course work. Kid’s six four so that’s saying something!”

“I remember, I was much the same during medical school, not much time for any kind of social or love life. It was rather miserable I must admit.”  

“How is the love life looking now?” Dean asked, going slightly off topic.

“Up until today I would have said it was invisible. Right now though, I’m feeling hopeful it will reappear.” Castiel had nothing to lose, either Dean was interested or he’d misread the entire day. 

“Same.” Dean replied with a smile before heading into the kitchen to ring his brother.

Castiel took a breath, while he waited for Dean’s return he might as well reassure his family that he was OK. He sent a group text. 

 

_ To: Gabe, Anna - “I am fine, despite the storms best attempts, I am safe and warm and have made a new friend…” _

_ From Gabe “...way to be vague bro! Tell us more” _

_ To: Gabe,Anna - “nothing to tell yet, but I am hopeful.” _

_ From Anna - “Glad to hear you are OK. Even if it does sound like you didn’t make it home” _

_ From Gabe - “he has a bed for the night, sounds like…” _

_ From Anna - “No need to be so crude Gabe!” _

_ From Gabe -  “what I said nothing??” _

_ From Anna - “You implied plenty!” _

_ To Gabe, Anna - “I would hope that it would be for a lot more than just the one night” _

_ From Anna - “Oh…. :-D” _

_ From Gabe - “i was going to send an inappropriate gif, but Anna would tut. Instead i say, be sure, and be safe!” _

Castiel chuckled to himself, he wondered how Dean was doing on his call.

 

“Hey Sammy!” 

“Dean, hey. How is everything?”

“Awesome baby brother, everything is awesome.” Dean began making hot chocolate while he spoke to his brother because why the hell not.

“Awesome? Really?” Sam sounded confused, “Weren’t you due like a major storm today?”

“That, oh yeah, totally cool. Told my staff to stay home, kept the store open for those that needed a place, you know?” 

“That was really cool of you Dean. Really cool.” Dean could hear the pride in his brother's voice, it always amazed him. Sam was going to be a lawyer, and yet he was proud of his coffee shop owner brother, weird.

“Yeah, had a few people stop by, this one guy Cas, is still here actually.” Sam perked up at this brothers words.

“Cas, huh, tell me.”

“Eh, he’s a doctor, he was out on call, got caught in the weather. Helped him out a little is all.” 

“Hmm, and he is still there. What about everyone else?”

“Oh they headed out once the winds let up. Castiel’s car, Castiel that’s his full name, yeah, his car is totaled, a tree man, right on top of it.” Dean took the milk off the hob and poured it into large mugs containing grated chocolate.

“Shit Dean, is he OK?” Sam sounded genuinely concerned, Dean smiled, that was so like his brother.

“He’s fine, he was here when the tree fell. Real glad he didn’t try to sit out the storm in the car though.” 

“Wow, yeah, me too” Sam added, “Go hang out with your new, friend. We’ll talk soon.”  

“Bye Sammy”

 

Cas sat up when he heard the goodbye.

“Hey Cas, I made some hot chocolate, you want some?” Dean stood beside Cas holding out a large Ravenclaw mug.

Cas accepted the mug happily, as Dean sat beside him on the couch.“Harry Potter?” he questioned.

Dean grinned a little sheepishly, “Yeah, that one is my brothers, this one is mine.” He raised his mug, Hufflepuff. Cas was not at all surprised, Dean was just so kind. 

“Sam made me do the sorting hat quiz before he let me buy them. Had to have the ‘official’ house, you know?” What a geeky thing to tell a potential love interest Dean thought. 

“Of course, I’m a Ravenclaw myself. Gabe also insisted I do the quiz. I must say, while I was happy with my house allocation, my patronus being a dolphin I found somewhat troubling, I don’t even swim.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed, man they were as bad as each other. “I got an Impala which had my brother freaking out!”

“What, why?” Cas was delighted to have made Dean laugh, it was a wonderful sound.

“My car man, my baby, is a 1967 Chevy Impala, slightly different to the antelope but still.” Dean shrugged.

“No way!” Cas exclaimed, “That is amazing! So much cooler than a dolphin.” Cas pouted. It was a good look on him Dean thought, a really good look.

Putting down his mug Dean leaned in to Castiel’s personal space, he hoped his intent was clear. Cas certainly seemed to be leaning towards him. Their eyes locked, both smiled just a little before their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Cas thought, he’d been wanting to know just how soft Dean’s full lips were all day. Exceptionally soft was the answer it seemed. Cas pressed forward greedy for more. Dean smiled into the kiss, pleased to note Cas was as eager as he. 

“Hey Cas” Dean whispered easing out of the kiss some time later. Castiel smiled widely. 

“Hello Dean” the reply had Dean chuckling quietly.

“What do you think this is Cas? What do you think it might be?” Dean was curious, he hoped Cas was looking for something long term, maybe even permanent. 

Cas looked thoughtful, clearly giving the question proper consideration. “I’m hoping it is the start of something, something, something new. Something I have never had before.”

Dean took Castiel’s hand in his, twining their fingers together. “You think that something new, might be something with a bit of staying power?” Dean really hoped his question wouldn’t have Castiel heading for the hills. Honestly the doctor was everything Dean didn’t even know he was looking for.

“Yes” Castiel nodded, “Something with staying power. That’s it exactly. I’d like for this to be the beginning of something with staying power.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged, tension he didn’t know he’d been holding leaving him suddenly. “That’s, that’s good Cas, very good. I, I want that too.” Dean’s admission had Cas reaching out, one hand sliding around Dean’s neck and tugging him close. Cas lowered them so that they were stretched out on the couch. A soft sigh sounded, who from neither were sure, it may have come from both of them. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, relishing the feel of his warm body pressed against Dean’s own. Cas slid his hand’s into Dean’s hair, drawing him impossibly nearer, needing Dean’s lips once more. 

They kissed for a time, neither in a hurry to progress things right then. They had time, they could savour this phase, this chance to discover each other’s touch and taste for the first time. 

At some point the kissing stopped and the pair just lay together on the couch, Castiel’s fingers still running slowly through Dean’s hair, Dean’s fingers trailing up and down Castiel’s back rucking up the borrowed tshirt. “We should head to bed.” Dean’s words were muttered against Castiel’s collarbone.

Rubbing his nose in Dean’s hair, Cas nodded his agreement. Slowly the pair made their way to the only bedroom. Without thought of his audience Dean tugged off his jeans. Having pulled out a fresh pair of pajama pants Dean dropped his boxers and stepped into them. A kind of squeak had him turning. Castiel’s eye shot up to meet Dean’s, his face was bright red.

“Forgot I wasn’t alone for a second.” Dean shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. He didn’t mind that Cas had gotten a good look at his ass. It was a good ass, his best asset according to some. He found Cas’ blush endearing, he could fall for this guy so easily he thought.

“I apologise, I”

“Hey, hey, no need for an apology.” Dean moved to stand in front of Cas, his hands on the other man’s hips. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t look.”

“You do have a lovely bum Dean,” Cas’ admission had his blush deepening,  “It does capture one’s attention.” Dean pressed forward, kissing Castiel lightly.

“Thank you Cas” Dean let his hands slide from Cas’ hips until they cupped the doctor’s ass through his borrowed sweats. “Your’s is pretty awesome too.” Dean gave Cas’ cheeks a quick squeeze before heading into the bathroom.

Cas took a moment to collect himself while Dean was otherwise occupied. The man was incorrigible, and completely wonderful. Castiel could see himself falling for the man rapidly. 

Once Dean returned Cas took his turn in the bathroom. He ran through his usual routine quickly not wanting to miss a single minute tucked up beside Dean.

Dean was settled on what was clearly on his side of the bed, he’d pulled back the covers on the other for Cas. A warm feeling spread through Castiel’s chest at the sight. He didn’t really understand why it meant so much, but it did. He felt so wanted, so welcomed.

As soon as he climbed into the bed Dean wrapped an arm around him, spooning him close. “This OK?” he asked. Cas nodded, covering Dean’s arm with his own.

“It’s perfect”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do people think?


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came too soon, or maybe not. Castiel couldn’t decide. He was warm and comfortable, but worried he’d open his eyes and discover he’d made Dean up. Maybe he would be in a hospital bed having bumped his head in the storm or something. So far Dean did seem too good to be true, it was possible. Cas buried his head in the pillow groaning, unwilling to open his eyes. He froze suddenly, a large hand was caressing his shoulder, “One more minute” the words were hard to make out, spoken as they were into a pillow.

Cas turned his head, Dean was laying on his stomach next to Cas, one arm on Cas’ back, the other under his pillow. 

Dean looked as stunning as Cas remembered. His face relaxed in sleep, freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks, he looked quiet young. Had they mentioned each other's ages? Cas tried to recall. Dean was younger than him, but not by too much, definitely not too much. Unable to resist Cas turned to face Dean more fully, reaching out he caressed Dean’s cheek with the back of a finger, marveling at his good fortune. 

Dean peeked open one eye, he could feel Cas staring at him. If it was anyone else he’d probably find it disconcerting, but with Cas, it just made him feel important, wanted.

“I know you are awake.” Cas stated, his fingers still trailing over Dean’s cheek. 

Dean shifted slightly so he was on his side facing Cas. “Good morning Angel. Sleep OK?” 

Cas couldn’t keep the smile off his face, it was ridiculous, those that knew him would be astonished. “Heavenly, this bed is so comfortable”

“It’s memory foam, it remembers me.” Dean grinned, as he leaned in pressing a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. “Do you have to be anywhere today?” Cas shook his head.

“I’m on two weeks vacation, first proper break I’ve had in over two years.”

“You have plans then? a flight to catch or something?” Dean hadn’t a proper break in about as long. He wondered for a moment who he could get to cover him at the shop if he took a break. 

“I planned only to rest, lazy days at home catching up on my reading, and catching up on my TV shows.”

“Maybe I could join you in the evenings after I close up downstairs, bring you some dinner?” 

“That would be delightful, I might choose to do some of my reading downstairs, if you don’t think you’ll be sick of the sight of me.”  They ended up smiling at each other like love sick fools, getting lost in each other’s eyes for a few moments before Dean groaned and forced himself out of bed, he had work to do.

“You stay put, I’ll bring you some coffee” Castiel’s ingrained good manners had him protesting, he should get up and help. But Dean just raised a hand, stating more clearly than words that Cas was to stay put. So he did, snuggling back down into the pillows happily.

Dean got the shop open, accepted his deliveries, and was just making Castiel’s coffee when the first of his employees, Gareth, arrived in.  

Gareth was 21, not terribly tall, but so skinny he appeared tall. He’d been working with Dean since nearly the beginning. Ideally Dean wondered if he’d be able to hold down the fort for a few days. Maybe if they got things written down, made sure the schedule was in place and orders recorded before Dean signed himself out for a few days. 

“Hey boss!” 

“Gareth, hey, survive the storm OK?” 

“Yeah boss, mom is still without electricity though. Should be back later today or tomorrow. I brought her supplies and hot water once the winds eased yesterday.” 

“I’m sure she appreciated it. I have a guest upstairs, going to bring him his breakfast, you OK down here on your own for a bit?” Please say yes Dean thought selfishly.

“Sure boss, no problem. I was thinking it might be quiet. Lots of folk have a bit to clean up still.”

Dean nodded his agreement, he’d been thinking the same thing. “Call me if anything out of the ordinary happens.”

“Sure thing boss. Tell Cas I said hey”

Dean froze, one foot on the stairs, his tray of coffee and goodies wobbling precariously “You know Cas?”

“Na, Keven text, just thought I’d mess with your head.” Gareth was grinning like a bleeding cheshire cat. The fucker Dean thought, for that the man could manage on his own for the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are more like scenes - I write in short blocks and share in the same way. I hope this doesn't bother people too much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexy times. Read at your own risk.

Castiel was mostly back to sleep when Dean returned, faced smooshed against Dean’s pillow. Dean found himself watching Cas fondly from the door. How could it be that he felt so much after so little time? Was love at first sight really a thing? Rubbing a hand across his chest Dean believed in that moment, that yes, yes love at first sight was definitely a thing. He only hoped it would be reciprocated.

The smell of fresh coffee had Cas stirring. Slowly he rolled on to his back, pushing himself up on until he sat with his back against the leather headboard. He smiled sheepishly at Dean who stood a few feet away tray held securely in one hand. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Dean grinned as he sat down on the edge of the bed placing the tray carefully on Castiel’s lap. “Coffee, bacon sandwich, apple and cinnamon muffin, times two.” Dean toed off his shoes before shuffling close to Cas.

“Thank you Dean. I don’t think I’ve ever had breakfast in bed.” 

“Really?” Dean asked incredulous, “Never?”

“Maybe when I was sick as a young child? Certainly not since I left for college.”

“That sucks man, everyone should be spoilt once in awhile!”

“And when is the last time you had breakfast in bed?” Dean blushed, it had been a while, but it would have been during his last somewhat long term-ish relationship that he’d ended about a year, year and a half ago. Balthazar, his ex, had treated him to a night away at a hotel for his birthday.

“Been awhile Cas, been a while.” Cas didn’t pry, he suspected he knew a version of the truth and honestly he didn’t want to think of Dean being with anyone else. The past was past, Dean was with him now, bringing him breakfast, sharing his bed with Cas. It felt different to have someone looking after him, a good different. As a doctor he was usually responsible for the looking after of people so this being spoilt was a nice change of pace.

They settled in, sipping their coffees, chatting easily about this that and the other thing. Cas couldn’t remember ever feeling as relaxed in another's company. He was always the slightly awkward one, the one saying something that was just a little off, or too obscure, laughing at jokes a second after everyone else. But with Dean it was just easy. 

Dean cleared away the tray, brushing crumbs from the duvet as he went. “Decided what to do for the day?”

Cas tilted his head considering the question, “May I remain here?”

Dean’s answering smile was response enough for Cas. He wiggled out of the bed, kissing Dean’s cheek enroute to the bathroom. 

A little while later Cas returned, face scrubbed, teeth brushed. He found Dean stripped back down to his boxers and t-shirt sitting up in bed, covers pulled up to his waist. Cas grinned, hurrying to Dean’s side. He all put jumped back into bed, snuggling in close, pulling on Dean’s t-shirt so that he’d be lying down too. 

Does it matter who kissed who first? All that seemed to matter to either was that they were. They lost themselves in each other, each touch of their lips seeking more than the last. Cas’ hand slid under Dean’s shirt, his fingers dragging over wonderfully firm muscles. Pulling out of the kiss Cas looked pleadingly at Dean, “Off?” he asked, tugging on Dean’s t-shirt. Dean nodded.

“Yes, off, everything off” he was breathless from their kiss and desperate to follow wherever Cas lead.

In moments they were both naked, pressed together, chest to groin. Hands roamed, eliciting deep moans and soft sighs. “Amazing Cas. Fuck, so amazing.” 

Dean rolled them, Cas now pinned beneath his weight. “This ok?” the words were whispered against Cas’ neck. 

Cas nodded, “Yes, yes more than ok.” Cas turned his head, blue eyes locking with green, “I want you.”

Dean’s reply was to kiss Cas deeply, his tongue delving into his partner's mouth, desperate to taste.  Cas felt so amazing in his arms, his frame slighter than Dean’s own but lean and muscular, Dean wanted to devour him.

Cas couldn’t remember ever feeling this connected during intimate moments, he knew Dean cared for him, he could feel it in this touch, taste it in his kiss. He was so hard, he could hardly think straight, all he knew was that he need this with Dean, needed it more than his next breath. 

Dean kissed down his lover’s body, lifting his head every few inches to make sure Cas was still ok with this. Cas’ hands ran over Dean’s shoulders, not quite pushing him downward, but certainly supporting Dean’s decision to move in that direction.

Dean rubbed his slightly stubbled cheek against the taut flesh of Cas’ stomach. Cas tensed, “Tickles!” he burst out, drawing a leg up in defence. Dean laughed lightly before repeating the action. “Meanie!” Cas was biting back a smile as he chastised Dean, wrapping his leg around the man’s shoulders trapping him. Dean looked really happy about that development, his smile only widened. 

As Dean dipped his head Cas prepared to be tickled again, instead Dean wiggled so he was inline with Cas’ crotch. Hearing his lover’s breath catch, Dean glanced up again, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“You clean Dr Novak?”

Cas nodded at him, “please” he breathed out lightly.

Dean trusted the doctor implicitly. It was crazy, they’d known each other officially twentyfour hours, yet Dean know he was right to.

Ducking his head, Dean nosed around the short dark hair at the base Cas’ cock. Dean was in general a fan of cock, as a gay man it was not exactly surprising information. Cas’ cock however was officially his favourite. It wasn’t the longest he’d ever seen, nor was it the thickest. What is was, was part of Castiel, and therefore the best cock he’d ever encountered.

Dean swallowed Cas’ cock in one motion causing the dark hair man to cry out in surprise. Dean grinned as he continued to work Castiel’s cock, his own was rock hard but this was about Cas. This was about showing Castiel how much he was wanted, how much Dean wanted to make him feel good, how much Dean wanted to be able to take care of him.

Cas buried his hand’s in Dean’s short hair, his hips bucking slightly despite his best intentions. He felt amazing, just a puddle of sensation. It was unusual for him to give over control like this, but he loved it. He loved having Dean look after him. It was too good though, he was going to come too soon. He wanted it to last forever, he’d be lucky if it lasted five more minutes. 

“Dean, too much. Gonna come. Deeeeeeean.” Castiel’s words did not result in Dean pulling off like he’d expected. Instead Dean seemed to redouble his efforts, one large hand rolling Castiel’s balls gently as Dean continued to suck Castiel’s brains out through his dick.

In moments Cas was crying out his release, his body locking up as his back arched, his emissions spilling in Dean’s waiting mouth. 

An indeterminable amount of time later Cas relaxed back onto the bed, his heart still racing. Dean was level with him on the bed, head resting on one hand watching Castiel as he recovered his senses. 

Cas blinked at Dean dumbly, before grabbing him and kissing his taste from Dean’s mouth. “That was spectacular.” Dean burst out laughing, hugging Cas tightly.

Cas hugged Dean back, the firm press of a dick against his thigh reminding him that they weren’t done yet. He reached down, the head of Dean’s dick was tacky with precome. Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s hardness, stroking it firmly. 

Dean groaned wantonly, it felt so good. He was so impossibly hard, just knowing it was Castiel’s hands on him had his body shuddering in pleasure. Much too soon Dean could feel his balls tightening. “Cas!” 

“Come for me Dean, want to see you come apart for me.” 

Dean leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “Fuck” he ground out as he spilled out over Castiel’s fist. 

Cas was transfixed, Dean was extraordinary, his cheeks and chest flushed with desire, his pupils blown wide. Cas didn’t really believe in god, but if someone was responsible for putting him in Dean’s path he would be eternally grateful. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were hoping this would stay PG.


	8. Chapter 8

The two weeks Cas had off passed far too quickly. He spent his days relaxing either on the sofa in Dean’s Beanz or upstairs in Dean’s apartment. He went to his own place once or twice to pick up bits and pieces but he really had no desire to stay there. It was so cold and barren in comparison to Dean’s comfortable living space. 

During Castiel’s two week break Dean gave himself a long weekend, trusting his store to Gareth and his other part time employees. They’d taken a road-trip. Dean hated flying, and honestly Cas didn’t care where he was so long as Dean was with him, so a road-trip seemed like just the thing.

The first night they stayed in a somewhat dodgy looking motel, unconvinced by the doors flimsy lock Cas insisted on wedging a chair underneath the handle. Dean had laughed so hard he’d fallen off the bed to the floor. Growing up Dean had stayed in many much dodgier motels, but still, if Cas was uncomfortable... he’d offered to check his phone, see if there was anything better nearby, Cas had just shaken his head and climbed into Dean’s lap right there on the floor.

“You’ll keep me safe, I’m sure” Cas muttered the words against Dean’s lips before kissing him deeply. 

Thinking back Cas was pretty sure those were the last coherent words spoken that night. Moans, groans and happy sighs had followed. Exhausted and sated sometime later, they’d just pulled each other close and slept. 

The following day they reached their destination, a lakeside retreat, a bit of a tourist trap in the summer, but substantially quieter in late October. They scored a bargain on a lakeside cabin for the two nights, dinner one evening in the adjoining lodge included.  

Cas let loose a happy squeak on sight of the cabins interior, it was like something out of an interior design magazine. “Woah” had been Dean’s reaction. 

Cas had taken him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. The room was mostly the bed. A giant California king, with just enough room to walk around it and into the ensuite. Dean dropped the bag he was carrying and just flopped down face first. 

“Oh my god this in unreal” It was Castiel’s turn to laugh. Toeing off his shoes he joined Dean on the bed. 

“I want one.” Dean stated, face still have pressed into the pillows. 

Cas smiled, “Neither your apartment nor mine is big enough for a bed this size.” 

Dean groaned disappointed, before adding, “We should just get a bigger place.” 

Before Cas could offer any sort of reply Dean was more or less a sleep. Cas settled in beside him, fingers sliding through Dean’s short hair as he considered his boyfriends statement. He figured they were definitely boyfriends, they hadn’t said anything to make it official, but judging by the amount of time they spent together, it was clear neither of them had time or interest in anyone else. But a week and a bit was definitely too soon to be thinking about cohabiting, definitely too soon.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, careful not to disturb Dean. Silencing it, he texted his siblings.

 

To Gabe and Anna: how soon is too soon to be considering moving in with someone

Anna: A week is definitely too soon!

Gabe: If it feels right it feels right, I say go for it.

To Gabe and Anna: That was not helpful

Anna: Are you seriously considering it?

To Gabe and Anna: Dean may have been joking, we’re staying at this cabin. The bed is ridiculously large. He said he wanted one, I pointed out it wouldn’t fit where either of us live. And he said we!!!!!! should get a bigger place. Then he fell asleep.

Anna: Oh

Gabe: Oh indeed

Anna: Do you love him?

To Gabe and Anna: I’ve only known him a week, I shouldn’t, but I think, I think I do. Or at least, I will. Or I don’t know. I just never want to be without him.

Gabe: Oh boy

To Gabe and Anna: still not helping.

Anna: see if he says anything when he wakes up. He might not remember.

To Gabe and Anna: :-( I want him to remember.

 

Dean had remembered, he blushed and mumbled something about it after he woke up. It sounded a bit like, “Don’t mind me, I know it is too soon.”

Cas just kissed him until he kissed back.

“But sometime?” 

Dean nodded, yes sometime in the (near-ish) future he’d like to live with Cas. They’d enjoyed the bed while they had it. Leaving it only to eat, and shower. 

Cas sighed as he readied himself for work, 12 hour shifts would surely make it harder to spend time together.

 

Dean didn’t relish the thought of Cas going back to work. Shift work would be tiring, keeping Cas away for 3 and 4 days in a row. Going back to sleeping alone would suck too. But Dean was determined to make it work. 

By the 2nd week they had a routine of sorts. Dean would bring Cas lunch twice maybe three times in the week. On the final night of his shift Cas would go to Dean’s after work, even if it was silly o’clock in the morning. Dean would be up early for deliveries. Cas would wind down with herbal tea while Dean and Gareth buzzed around him getting ready for the day. After an hour or two he’d head to Dean’s apartment to sleep, resurfacing around 2, in time to have lunch with Dean. On his days off between shifts Cas would return to his apartment to do his chores. They would arrange a date for the evening, and inevitably end up in bed back at Dean’s.  

Cas had always thought that his job was the reason behind his failed relationships. With Dean he realised that was not the case. If both parties cared, if both parties wanted the relationship to succeed, there were ways of making it work. 

Cas was so happy his colleagues noticed. His near constant grin had more than one nurse commenting. The comments just had Cas smiling wider. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this, apparently I wrote it and never added it. Ooops. I hope to add more over the Christmas holidays.


	9. Minor Shock to the System

Cas’ smile lasted all day. It lasted through an emergency cesarean, through hospital meatloaf, through  his traffic jam delayed journey home. It lasted right up until he walked in the door of Dean’s Beanz. 

His smile slipped from his lips as the scene in front of him registered. His boyfriend of just over a month was standing in the middle of the coffee shop, smiling, his arms wrapped tightly around a much taller man with shaggy hair. Cas felt his heart skip a beat, his stomach dropping to his toes. He must have made a noise as Dean raised his head from the other man’s shoulder, eyes finding Cas.

The last thing Cas expected was for Dean’s smile to widen. He beamed across at Cas, happiness radiating from every pore. Cas tilted his head in question. It couldn’t be what he feared if Dean was smiling at him so warmly.

“Cas!” Dean called out as he tugged the tall man by the arm so he’d turn. “Cas” Dean repeated, as he reached out a hand towards him. Instinctively Cas took it. 

Dean tugged him in close, one arm going around Castiel’s waist. It was comforting, grounding. It gave Castiel the reassurance he needed to speak.

“Hello, Dean”

Dean beamed at him again, tightening the arm at Cas’ waist.

“Cas, meet Sam. My brother.” Turning to the tall man, Sam, Cas now knew, Dean added, “Sammy, meet my boyfriend, Dr Castiel Novak.” There was no mistaking the pride in Dean’s voice or the warmth in his eyes. 

Castiel felt himself blushing, he dipped his head slightly before reaching out a hand to Sam. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Sam. Dean speaks mostly highly of you.” Castiel was pleased with how even his voice sounded. The fear of the those first few moments put to rest.

Sam grinned at him, shaking the offered hand firmly. 

“And you.” Sam said, “Dean has been singing your praises since day one.” 

Castiel felt his blush rise again. 

“It is kind of you to say” he managed finally, “I didn’t know you were visiting?” 

Dean answered before Sam could speak, “Dude, he didn't’ even tell me! I’d have gotten his room aired out or something.”

“A surprise visit then, any occasion?”

Sam shook his head, “Not really. It’s midterm and I just missed my brother.” He didn't add that he was curious about the man that seemed to have breathed new life into said brother. Christmas may be coming but it was still months away, Sam had needed to meet the man sooner than that. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were living together by Christmas. He needed to know the man was good enough. So far his first impressions were favourable. 

Cas smiled once more as he watched his boyfriend fuss over his brother. Was Sam warm enough? was he hungry? did he need a nap? Sam just lapped it all up, clearly used of his brothers attentiveness and more than happy to bask in it. 

“I suspect you don’t get fussed over like this in college.” Castiel stated as Dean popped off to make hot chocolate for them all. 

Sam smiled in response, ducking his head a little, no doubt feeling a tad sheepish. He was well into his 20’s after all. He was more than capable.

“It’s nice” Cas continued, “Dean is a natural caretaker. He loves to spoil people.” Castiel had experienced Dean’s care first hand that first day. He knew Dean was special, and he knew people felt special when Dean deemed them worthy of his care. 

Sam nodded in agreement, “He’s been taking care of me since we were kids. I’d have been lost without him.” 

Just then Dean returned with a tray balanced in one hand, 3 steaming mugs on top. Castiel noted that a second Ravenclaw mug had been acquired. 

“I found it in Game-stop” Dean said, even though no question was asked, placing the new mug in front of Cas, “figured you’d both be here at the one time at some point.”

Both men smiled at Dean. 

“Thank you” they said in unison, smiling as Dean bit back a chuckle. 

“You’re both welcome, now drink up before it gets cold.”

 

Sam could only stay for a few days, Sunday evening found them at the airport, saying their ‘See you later’s. Dean did not like the words ‘good-bye’. Sam was banned from saying them. 

They airport was quiet, no upcoming holiday to draw excess crowds. 

Cas was stupidly pleased when Sam hugged him tight, and said “Welcome to the family” before turning to Dean.

“He’s a keeper” Cas thought he heard Sam say, as he hugged his brother tight.

“See you guys later.” Sam said as he walked backwards towards security. 

Dean watched and waved until his brother was out of sight. 

Castiel pretended not to see the tear he wiped away as they turned to head home. He slipped his hand in Dean’s, squeezing it tight. Sam might be gone, but he’d be back home soon.


	10. Thanksgiving

Shortly before Thanksgiving Sam called Dean to ask if it was OK for him to go to a ‘friends’ house for Thanksgiving. Curious Dean had asked for details on the friend. It turned out that Sam had maybe gotten himself a girlfriend. Her name was Sarah Blake, she was studying Art History and was all kinds of awesome if Sam was to be believed. Dean wanted his brother home, so he countered with an invitation to the Winchester Thanksgiving for Sarah and Sam. 

Dean felt he heard his brother wavering as the guilt set in. His brother was over 21, it was time to let him do his own thing. Dean couldn’t depend on him being around for every major holiday. It was maybe time to loosen the apron strings (no way he was cutting them!). 

“You know what Sam, I just had an idea.” Dean began, “You go enjoy Thanksgiving with the Blakes, myself and Cas can start on some of our own traditions.”

“Yeah?” Sam sounded excited now. Dean was instantly pleased with his decision.

“Yeah man. We could do all sorts.” Dean was thinking maybe they could open the coffee shop to those in need. Like the day they’d met.

“Ew” Sam exclaimed, clearly misinterpreting his brother’s words.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Dean added, “I was thinking maybe I could open the shop for people, offer free dinners to those with no where to go.”

“Dean” Sam said, sounding impressed, “That would be amazing. Maybe myself and Sarah should come to help out?”

Dean shook his head, it didn’t matter that Sam couldn't see him, he suspected he could feel his incredulity. 

“Dude, I just gave you an out! Go to Sarah’s! If this idea of mine pans out you can come by next time to help.”

“Alright, I hear you! It was just a thought!” 

“Happy thanksgiving Sammy.”

“Happy thanksgiving Dean. Give Cas a hug from me.”

Dean smiled into the phone, “Sure thing Sammy. See you at Christmas?” 

“Absolutely.”

 

When Cas arrived at the coffee shop late that evening he was fit only for bed. His shoulders slumped forward and the bags under his eyes were a very unattractive shade of grey. Apparently it was a full moon so women were going in to labour left right and centre. Cas had ended up working a double shift when the wife of a colleague had gone in to labour early. It had been a long 36 hours. 

As Dean gently lead the tired doctor up the stairs to bed he wondered when last Cas had actually stayed in his own apartment. As far as Dean was concerned Cas could let the lease on his place slide and just stay with him. It was something Dean fantasised about a lot of late. 

Once they were inside, Cas more or less zombie walked to the bedroom, shedding clothes as he went. Robotically he pulled on pyjama ends and a hoodie as Dean prepared a light snack. 

Cas flopped onto the couch just as Dean placed a roast beef sandwich and tea on the coffee table in front of him.  

Cas smiled gratefully, listing slightly so his arm rested against Dean who’d sat beside him.

“Thank you” he finally managed.

Dean pressed a kiss to his temple in acknowledgment.

Snack consumed, Dean tugged Cas to his feet and guided the sleepy man to bed. 

With a contented sigh Cas snuggled in to his pillow. Dean attempted to back out of the room, he had Thanksgiving plans to formulate. 

A muffled “Stay” stopped him in his tracks. 

“Cas” he whispered softly, not wanting to wake him.

Cas opened one eye, blinked slowly, before repeating, “Stay. Please.”

Dean was a goner, there was no defense against Castiel’s blue eyes. He toed off his boots, slipped off his jeans and shirt, before climbing into the bed beside Cas.

Immediately Cas turned to face him, wrapping both arms around the coffee shop owner, sighing contently once more.

Dean rubbed his face against the top of Castiel’s head, his hair was always so soft and smelt so good. Dean echoed Castiel’s sigh of contentment before drifting off to sleep.

It was morning far sooner than Dean would have liked, he extracted himself slowly from Castiel’s embrace, not wanting to wake the still sleeping doctor. Cas was off for the next 4 days. Dean was not. 

 

Garth arrived shortly after Dean was done with the deliveries. With a salute and a howdee, he began readying the coffee shop for the day. Dean stayed to help with the morning rush, returning to his apartment around 10 when things had eased off.

He found Cas exactly where he’d left him, only now his arms were wrapped around Dean’s pillow. Smiling happily to himself, Dean stripped back down to his boxes and t-shirt before slipping back into the bed. He eased the pillow from the doctors grasp as he did so.

Castiel’s arms found Dean once more, wrapping around him tightly. “You left.” Cas muttered sadly.

“I did. I had to open the shop.” Dean replied easily, as he trailed his fingers through Cas’ hair. “I came back though.” Dean added helpfully.

He felt Cas smile against his chest. 

“Do you want me to get you some breakfast?” 

Cas shook his head, no. “I want to stay in bed like this all day.” 

Dean chuckled, that would be nice, but he had a lunch time rush to help with in a few hours.

“You’re welcome to stay in my bed all day. I promise to visit you between busy spells.” 

“Our bed.” Cas muttered, tightening his hold.

Dean blinked in surprise, had he heard that correctly? “What was that?” Dean asked softly, not wanting to spook the doctor.

Cas raised his head from where it had been resting on Dean’s chest. “This is our bed. Or at least I’d like it to be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, WTF??  
> Also is it really a cliffhanger if you know exactly was Dean will say??


	11. Chapter 11

Dean wanted to respond. His brain was screaming ‘yes!’, but his mouth was unable to form the words. When in his life had things ever gone as he’d hoped? It shouldn’t, couldn’t be this easy!

“Dean?” the concern in Castiel’s tone finally broke through Dean’s stupor.

“Yes!” he exclaimed finally, hands reaching for Cas, “Yes, Cas. I want that too.”

Castiel’s relief was palpable, his body visibly relaxing.

Dean held Castiel’s face gently, thumbs caressing his stubbled cheeks. 

Cas tilted his head slightly, his lips brushing against Dean’s softly. Dean smiled, pressing forward to advance the kiss. His smile grew as Cas groaned against his lips making continued kissing difficult. 

Cas grasped Dean tightly, he’d said yes, Dean had said yes. They would be moving in together. Cas hugged Dean to him, breaking the kiss but continuing to pepper kisses along Dean’s jaw and down his neck. 

Dean chuckled a little, he was so happy he left he could burst with it. He hugged Cas back just as tight.

“I can’t believe you said yes.” Castiel mutter against Dean’s shoulder.

“Why it the world would you think I’d say anything else?” Dean asked incredulous. Surely Cas realised how completely gone on him Dean was.  He felt Cas shrug in response.

“You know I love you right?” Dean clarified.

Cas nodded, again Dean felt it against his shoulder. Cas was hiding he figured. 

Dean eased out of their shared embraced so that he could get a clear look at his boyfriend’s face. 

“I love you.” he repeated, “I’ve been working up the nerve to ask you to move in here for weeks!”

“You have?”

Dean nodded, “I love having you here when I wake up. I love feeling you slip into bed on the nights you have to work late. I can’t sleep properly until you do.” Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek once more, “I need you here. I want you here all the time.” Not wanting to sound like a completely needy boyfriend Dean forced himself to quiet.

Cas just beamed at him, “My lease is up in a week.” he blinked up at Dean, a slight blush staining his cheeks. 

“Cutting it a bit fine there Cas?” Dean teased.

“You weren’t the only working up the courage to ask.” he admitted, “I’ve never lived with a partner before, in fact the last time I shared a living space was dorms.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while for me too. But I think we’ll adapt easily.”

“Me too.” Cas agreed, leaning in for another kiss. The details could wait, ‘their’ bed needed to be christened. 

Dean sighed in to the kiss, pulling Castiel closer. Arms roamed, bodies slid together easily, as clothes seemed to melt away. Naked and panting both men paused to drink in the sight of their lover. 

“I’ve never been so happy” Cas admitted softly as he pulled Dean in for another kiss, lips pressing, tongues seeking. 

Dean arched in to his lovers touch craving more, his hands caressing Castiel’s back, enjoying the feel of the firm skin under his calloused fingers. Down his hands slid until the smooth round of Castiel’s ass was in his grasp. He flexed his fingers, Cas rocked down, their erections pressing together. Both men gasped. Dean repeated the action before allowing the fingers of one hand to slip between the cheeks of Castiel’s ass to gently brush against his hole. 

Cas groaned, pressing back eagerly. 

“Can I fucked you Cas?” Dean asked, pressing kisses to Castiel’s neck and chest as he spoke.

Cas nodded.

“I need to hear.” Dean pressed.

“Please!” Cas gasped out, rutting softly against Dean’s stomach, “Please my love, please fuck me. Want to feel you inside me, please.”

Dean surged forward, kissing Castiel as if his life depended on it. He rolled them so Cas was on his back, legs spread, eyes wide and pleading.

“Fuck!” Dean exclaimed, “Look at you! You are a gift Castiel Novak, a fucking gift.” 

Cas reached for Dean, “So are you.” 

Dean kissed him quick before reaching for a condom and lube. He rolled the condom on easily, before seeing to Castiel. 

He coated one finger generously before easing it gently inside. Castiel moaned low and deep, his hips thrusting up slightly. Dean caressed his hip and side as he searched for that magic spot. Once he found it he massaged it slightly, causing Castiel to thrash his head side to side against the pillow. 

“More” he gasped out. 

Dean brushed over the same spot with a little more force. Castiel arched his back, face deeply flushed, as he begged, again. 

Dean eased his finger out, coated it and his middle finger before sliding back into Castiel’s warmth. He pressed against Castiel prostate once more, working his fingers back and forth.

After a while Castiel slapped his hand away, “I want to come on your cock.” he gasped out

Dean eased back, reaching for the lube to coat his cock. When he glanced back Castiel he was on his hands and knees. 

Dean knelt behind him, hands sliding around his waist as he hugged his boyfriend, chest to back, kissing his neck as he gently toyed with his lovers cock. 

“This how you want it Cas?” Dean asked, wanting to make sure.

Cas nodded, “Yes, just like this, please. Been dreaming of this”

How could Dean deny Cas his dream? As his boyfriend, now live in partner, surely it was his duty to see all of Castiel’s dreams fulfilled?

Taking his responsibility seriously, Dean turned Castiel’s head gently, capturing his lips in a delicate kiss. Castiel sighed into the kiss, before dropping his head, and pressing his ass back against Dean. “Now!” he insisted.

Dean bit back a chuckle, he boyfriend was a bossy bottom, how wonderful. 

He grasped Castiel’s ass cheeks firmly, spreading them apart. The sight of Castiel’s slicked up, slightly redden hole, had Dean biting his lip in anticipation. He used one hand to guide his cock head to Castiel’s hole, the other gently caressed Castiel’s ass cheek. 

“Ready, babe?” Dean asked.

“So fucking ready.” Castiel replied breathlessly.

With a low grunt Dean pressed forward in one smooth thrust. Castiel cried out as he adjusted to the girth of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck” Dean moaned, “So fucking hot Cas.” Dean paused waiting for Castiel to give a sign he could move.

“Feels so big.” Cas muttered. This time Dean did chuckle.

“You sure know how to stroke a guy’s ego Cas.”

“I’m not saying anything untrue.” he insisted. 

Dean leaned forward and kissed the nape of his neck. “I love you so much” 

Cas laughed a little then, the movement causing a shiver to run through them both. “You can move you know.” Cas said cheekily.

Dean eased back a little before pressing forward, before long they had a rhythm going that seemed to be working for them both. Each time Dean pressed forward, Cas eagerly rocked back. As Castiel’s moans increased, Dean made sure to get a hand to Castiel’s cock, drawing his release from him suddenly. 

Knowing how sensitive Cas would be, Dean eased out. Cas flopped onto his back, gazing up a Dean with a look of pure adoration. He reached for Dean’s cock, closing one hand around it, he rolled the condom down and off. He tossed it off to the side before slicking up his palm with lube, and reaching for Dean’s cock again. 

Dean was watching him in wonder, knees straddling either side of Castiel’s hips. “Want you to come on me.” Cas informed him somewhat sleepily. 

“Want you to mark me up.” 

“Fuck” Dean gasped out, trusting in to Castiel’s slick hold. Castiel toyed with his cocked head, before sliding his fist down Dean’s hard length. Dean thrust again and again, while Cas continued to look up at him a soft smile on his face. 

“Going to come Cas.” Dean warned, you never know, Cas might have changed his mind about getting come all over himself. 

He just continued to smile, squeezing Dean’s cock a little tighter. With a strangled gasp Dean came, Castiel stroked him through it. A few minutes later Dean collapsed on the bed beside Cas, still panting. 

Cas ran his fingers though the come that coated his stomach, after a studying it for a moment or two he sucked his fingers clean. Dean groaned at the sight. 

“If I was younger, that would have been the start of round two.” 

Cas turned to look at Dean, “You like that then? Me covered in your release?”

Dean blushed, “Yeah, I like it. Makes you more mine, sort of.”

Cas reached for a t-shirt on the floor and used it to wipe off the remainder of the mess. Once he deemed himself clean enough he turned to face Dean more fully.

“There is nothing in this world that could make me more yours than I already consider myself.” he stated as he trailed his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Nothing?” Dean questioned, “Not even a ring?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse any typos, it is Christmas Eve! I did a quick skim for mistakes, but the fire place is calling to me.


End file.
